Forever Young Love
by sewerwalking
Summary: [Naturally, Sadie] Ben and Sadie! In between episodes The Parent Trap and The Great Outdoors. In future chapters, beware of overextended kissing! :]
1. Time

**A/N: Another Naturally, Sadie fanfic! ) Happiness, I know. This one will be several chapters, I estimated 6-8. Of course it's Ben and Sadie…duh! And it's in between episodes, The Parent Trap and The Great Outdoor. I'll keep updating it as much as I can! Enjoy!**

The Monday after Sadie and Ben's baby fiasco, Sadie stood at her locker, putting away a few books.

"Hey Red." Ben said walking up to Sadie.

"Oh, hey Ben." replied Sadie looking away from her locker and at Ben.

"So," Ben began leaning on the closed lockers next to Sadie's, "Even though we made lousy parents, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today?"

Sadie smiled slightly and said, "Sure, that'd be fun."

"Cool. So I'll see you at the spectrum around 4?"

"That'd be great."

Ben smiled and said as he left, "Chimo."

"Chimo." said Sadie as she closed her locker.

"Hey Sadie." Margaret said as she walked up to Sadie's locker.

Sadie said nothing, almost in a daze.

"Um, you okay Sade?"

"Yeah, just perfectly fine."

"Okay, what just happened between you and Ben?"

"Oh nothing terribly exciting. He, you know, just asked if I wanted to hang out with him after school today."

"Are you serious?" Margaret said quite surprised.

Sadie smiled and nodded.

"As soon as you get back, you have to tell me what happened."

Sadie just headed to her first class of the day and replied, "If I have time."

**A/N: Well that is just the first chapter! Hope ya liked it! )**


	2. Blush

**A/N: opps. I forgot to put the disclaimer at the beginning. So here:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naturally, Sadie, please don't sue!**

**A/N…again: okay I just needed to put that. Here is the next part. I think it seems kinda funky, but hope ya like it anyways!**

Sadie's mom dropped Sadie off at the spectrum at about 3:50 pm. She looked around to see if Ben was there yet.

A few yards away she saw someone waving their arms wildly above their head. Walking closer, Sadie heard the person shouting, "Over here Sadie!"

Sadie walked over to Ben and said, "Hey Ben."

"Hey Red. Have you seen the new Pirate movie yet?"

"The one with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom!" Sadie said excitedly.

Ben raised his eyebrow and replied, "Uh…yeah, that one."

"No I haven't seen it, but I really want to."

Ben held up two tickets. He said, "Now you can."

"Ohmigosh! Thanks so much!" said Sadie.

Quite unaware of it, she hugged him. But just as quickly as it happened, Sadie let go of Ben. She looked away, not wanting to look at Ben because she was blushing so much.

"Um…wow," Ben said a little unsure of what just happened, "I didn't realize you were that excited about pirates."

"Oh…uh…yeah," Sadie said still not looking at Ben, "Gotta love Johnny Depp."

"Okay…" Ben said trying to break the awkward moment, "Well the show starts in 20 minutes, so let's go."

"Yeah…okay." Sadie said.

Ben and Sadie walked to the movie theatre without talking. Sadie was still too embarrassed about what had occurred.

Once inside Ben acted as if nothing had happened and said, "Do you want any popcorn or a soda?"

"I'll have a soda, but I'm paying for it." said Sadie pulling some money out of one of her pockets.

"No, I am. It would be 'ungentlemanly' if I let you pay for it." Ben said flashing a smile.

"Ungentlemanly? Is that even a word?"

"No, but neither is faweebawoobaweebawa."

Sadie just blushed and said, "Fine, well I want a medium Sprite then."

Ben went and got two medium drinks and a medium popcorn. He walked back and handed Sadie her drink. He said, "I had to get popcorn. It's never a good movie if you don't have popcorn."

Sadie smiled and gave a small chuckle.

They headed into their theatre and found a spot to sit in the middle.

"This looks good." Ben said sitting down. Sadie sat down next to him. They both put their drinks in opposing holders. Ben then rested his right arm on the arm rest next to him.

Sadie, unaware of this, rested her left arm on top of his. After feeling Ben's arm there, she quickly pulled it away and said, "Sorry…"

Ben just smiled and simply replied, "Its okay. You can rest your arm there if you want. You never know if you'll need someone's hand to grab during the scary scenes."

Thankfully for Sadie, the lights began dimming so Ben was unable to see her blush a dark red.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 2! Just so you know I'm going to be on vacation for about 2 weeks so I won't be able to post chapter 3 once it's finished. I'll write it, but you'll have to wait till about August to read it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Confused

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long in posting this. After getting back from vacation I had to read a lot for school (and still do) so I hadn't much time to get this up! Hope you like it! Thanks so far for all your reviews!**

"Aw man, I hate endings like that." Ben said walking out with Sadie after the movie was over.

"I know. And we have to wait a year until the next one." Sadie said.

They walked out of the theater and toward a bench. The two sat down and Ben turned to face Sadie.

"So," he said, "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, it's already 7pm. I still have homework and such." Sadie said looking at Ben.

"Don't you ever get tired of being such a good girl?"

Sadie was slightly unsure of what to say but began anyway, "I am not 'such a good girl.' I snuck out of the house that one night. See, that definitely wasn't a good girl act."

"Oh big deal, you snuck out of the house. Haven't you ever wanted to do something adventurous?" Ben said looking at Sadie.

"I do adventurous things all the time. You know going out in the woods and seeing bears an—"

But Ben cut her off and said, "No I mean like, partying till until one morning, ditching school, or…kissing someone."

Sadie had no response to this. She could not believe what he had just said. Had Ben Harrison actually hinted at kissing her? No…he couldn't have…could he?

Ben just looked at the confused look Sadie had upon her face. He said, "Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sadie replied, "Um…yeah. Thanks, it was fun."

Smiling, Ben stood up. He then bent down and kissed Sadie upon the cheek, leaving Sadie even more confused then ever.

* * *

After Sadie returned home she called Margaret. Unsure of what had really happened, she told Margaret. 

"Sadie, are you serious?" Margaret said over the phone.

"Yes. That is exactly what happened." said Sadie, pacing her bedroom.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"No, what does it mean!"

"It means he's going to ask you out on a REAL date!"

At this, Sadie almost dropped the phone. Regaining her ability to speak she said, "What? How do you know this?"

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie. It's so obvious. Almost as obvious as him wanting to kiss you."

"It wasn't _that_ obvious."

Margaret didn't reply, letting Sadie realize what she just said.

"Okay, so it was. But that doesn't mean he is going to ask me out."

"Sadie, listen to me. All the signs are there, you are just ignoring them."

**A/N: Well, that's chapter three. A little funky, but it's getting up to the good stuff! I'll definitely try to get chapter 4 out faster then before. Hope you like it! **


	4. Patience

**A/N: I can't express how sorry I am for not getting this out sooner. The thing is school has started and I'm taking AP classes so I already got a ton of homework. I would have posted this during the Labor Day weekend, but I ended up marking a book the entire weekend. **

**Well I hope you do enjoy this now that it is finally out.**

As Sadie stood at her locker the next day she thought to herself, _what if Ben does ask me out today? Should I say yes really quickly? Should I apply the three-second rule…although that didn't work very well last time?_

As Sadie's thoughts raced with questions, Ben walked through the hall doors. He walked over to Sadie and said to her, "Hey Red."

Sadie, almost not being able to speak, replied, "Uh…hey Ben."

"I was thinking last night. And I was wondering if you had thought about it too."

_Ohmigosh,_ Sadie thought, _he is actually going to ask me!_

"How could Davey Jones' heart stay beating for so long? I mean, it must have been beating for about 100 years!" Ben said with a slight smile.

Sadie didn't say anything at first, for her heart had dropped past her stomach and into her kidneys. Finally regaining her ability to speak, she replied, "Oh…um…well, I hadn't really thought of that….but…um…Listen I gotta go, Margaret's waiting for me."

With that, Sadie quickly closed her locker and headed down the hall before Ben could see her eyes beginning to water.

As Sadie walked out the hall door, Margaret was coming in. When Margaret saw Sadie and the tears running down her face, she turned around in place and began walking after her.

"Sadie! What happened?" Margaret asked Sadie catching up to her.

"Nothing." Sadie said quickly wiping away the tears and facing Margaret, "That's what happened. Nothing."

Margaret smiled sympathetically and said, "He didn't ask you out yet?"

"No Margaret and I don't think he ever will. He deliberately came up to me and said he was thinking about something and if I was too, but ends up talking about that stupid pirate movie! It almost seemed like he set me up, like he wanted to hurt me."

"Sade," Margaret said calmly, "Aren't you overreacting a little bit?"

"Probably, but I can't help it. It's just that…agh." Sadie said not even continuing her thought.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what guys are 'agh.'" Margaret said with a smile.

In turn Sadie smiled and said, "Thanks…and I'm sorry. I think I built it up so much that…well…I guess I expected too much."

"Hey, there's still time! You've only seen him once today, you've got the rest of the day to find out."

"You're right. I'll just wait…you never know when it's going to happen, right?" Sadie said smiling as she wiped off any remaining tears.

"That's the spirit! Now let's hurry in before we're late to class." Margaret said just as the warning bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­"So…half more of today…and still nothing." Sadie said with slight disappointment at lunch the same day.

"Sadie, stop worrying. He may not even ask you today. He may enjoy watching you sweat." Margaret said smirking a little.

"Well I don't like it! I want it to happen!"

"You know, most guys don't want a girl that's so demanding." Rain piped in as the three of them walked to a lunch table.

"Rain, please. It's not like you know anything about what a girl wants." Margaret replied.

"I do so! I know that they want love and attention and you have to feed them at least twice a day!" Rain fired back. Both Sadie and Margaret stopped and looked at Rain in utter confusion. Quickly Rain responded, "Or maybe that's dogs…"

"Anyways," Margaret said trying to ignore Rain, "Just wait, Sadie. If it's going to happen, it'll happen. Just give it time."

"Yeah, okay." Sadie said sitting down at a lunch table.

As Sadie ate her ham and cheese sandwich, Ben walked over. Margaret, seeing him before Sadie, whispered to Sadie, "Psst, Sadie. Ben's coming."

"What?" Sadie said not being able to hear Margaret.

"Hey Red." Ben said before Margaret could answer.

Sadie quickly turned around and replied, "Oh, hey Ben."

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Um…sure." Sadie replied getting up and not looking at Margaret, who had a ridiculously big grin upon her face.

The two walked over to an empty bench and sat down. Ben looked at Sadie and said, "Okay…so I was wondering…seriously I mean…if you'd want to, you know, go out with me?"

Sadie, trying not to smile as ridiculously as Margaret did, replied, "Do you mean like…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ben smiled and answered, "Yeah, pretty much that."

Finally not being able to control herself any longer, Sadie smiled huge. She then responded, "I'd like that…yeah."

Ben then leaned over, as if to 'seal the deal,' and kissed her on the lips. Sadie leaned in and kissed him back. They then pulled away and smiled at one another.

Sadie looked up and away from Ben's eyes, the first time since they had been talking, and saw something she wished she never had. Right there in front of her watching the new couples' every move was Owen Anthony, and he saw the entire thing.

**A/N: And you thought that it was just going to end with a kiss, huh! Yeah the beginning was a little weird and overreacting, but Sadie is a girl and…we do have crazy emotions! Ha, well, okay so that's chapter four. There are going to be a few more chapters, so don't worry. I'm just going to warn you ahead of time that it may take me a while to get chapter five out. Lots of AP homework… Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thank you for all your reviews so far and please review again!**


	5. Lips

**A/N: Yes, much sooner than expected! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

_Oh no, _Sadie thought, _this can't be happening_.

"Sadie," Ben said looking at her awestruck face, "You okay?"

"Hm…yeah." Sadie said not looking away from Owen in the distance.

"What are you looking at, Red?" Ben said turning around to see what Sadie was looking at. When Ben saw Owen he said under his breath, "Ah shoot."

"Heh, you can say that again." Sadie said.

Ben turned back around and faced Sadie. Sadie brought her eyes back to his, trying not to look worried. He said to her, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be the best thing." Sadie said getting up.

Ben stood up and casually grabbed Sadie's hand as he began walking. Sadie looked down at their entwined hands and smiled, finally it had happened.

After casting a quick glance behind his back, Ben said, "I think he's following us."

"What?" Sadie said in slight disbelief.

"Owen. I think he wants to talk to us so he's following us."

"No, we can't talk to him. He saw the whole thing!"

"So? You chose him over me, remember?" Ben said with a small smile.

Sadie, letting a smile pass through her lips, responded, "I know, but…it'll be awkward."

"Yeah but it'll stay that way until you talk to him. SO let's do it now!" Ben said unlatching his hand from Sadie's and turning around. "Hey Owen!"

"Ben! No!" Sadie said in a hushed whisper not even turning around.

"Hey Ben, how are ya doing?" Owen said through what was obviously a forced smile.

"Great. Was there something you wanted to talk to Sadie or me about?" Ben said without much emotion.

"Um, no. Why would you say that?" Owen asked.

"Well Sadie saw you watching me kiss her and it seemed liked you were following us." Ben replied with much smugness.

At the word 'kissed,' Owen slightly flinched. He said to Ben, "I wasn't following you and no, I wasn't watching you and Sadie."

"Okay, I was just wondering. I mean, Sadie did technically choose me over you, but I didn't want to rub that in or anything."

"Ben!" Sadie said finally turning around to face the two boys. Walking over to Owen Sadie said to him, "Owen, I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to see us. I hoped you wouldn't anyways. I'm sorry."

Owen just looked at Sadie with pain in his eyes. After a few minutes he replied, "Its fine. Ben's right anyways, you chose him over me. I should have realized that a long time ago."

With that, Owen walked away leaving Ben and Sadie to themselves. As Sadie watched Owen leave she said to Ben, "You could have been a bit nicer! I feel terrible."

"I know, but it was easier to tell him that way then any other way." Ben said.

Sadie sighed and said, "I guess, but…" Before Sadie could finish, Ben bent down and kissed her on the lips.

As he pulled away he said to her, "What were you saying?"

Sadie smiled and rolled her eyes. She then replied, "Nothing that you want to hear me talk about apparently."

Ben smiled back and kissed her again. As the couple's lips met, the bell rang, but that didn't seem to faze the two of them.

* * *

"SADIE!" Margaret said on the phone as soon as Sadie picked up the receiver after school that day.

"Hello to you too Margaret." Sadie said with a smile.

"What happened today at lunch!"

Sadie smiled again and replied, "Oh you mean with me and Ben?"

"Yes! Gosh Sadie!"

"Well…." Sadie said drawing it out.

"Sadie!"

"Ha, okay Margaret. Well Ben and I were talking and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him."

"And you said…" Margaret said anxiously.

"Yes! And then…." Sadie said pausing to annoy Margaret.

"Sadie Hawthorne! Just tell me!"

"Ben kissed me!"

"I'm so happy for you Sadie!" Margaret said squealing with delight.

"Yeah, but there's something else." Sadie said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"What?"

"Owen saw us kissing."

"Are you serious?" Margaret said.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes, and Ben did."

"Oh no. What did he say?"

"Let's just say he wasn't exactly nice about it." Sadie replied, still a little upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well if you ever need me I'm here."  
"Thanks Margaret."

"No problem. And don't forget, Ben could always comfort you."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"He has lips." Margaret said with a chuckle.

**A/N: Chapter Five is complete! Well, I'm not quite sure how long this story is going to be, it's taken a different turn than what I had originally planned. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and I'll try to get another chapter out in about the same amount of time!  
**


End file.
